Sierra Delphini
Sierra Delphini - Jest piętnastoletnią córką pary morskich stworów z podgatunku delfinołaków. Urodziła się oraz wychowała w muzycznej oraz "roztańczonej" rodzinie na Hawajach. Dziewczyna to na ogół miła oraz sympatyczna osoba, zbyt często śni na jawie. Otacza się tylko zaufanymi osobami, ma wielkie ambicje, wobec czego, często trenuje baletowe kroki, gdyż wróży sobie karierę baletnicy, wobec czego, może wydawać się zapatrzona jedynie w swoje hobby,. Maa wiele planów na przyszłość, oraz marzeń. Ważne są dla dziewczyny więzi rodzinne, bowiem uwaza że rodzina to największy skarb jaki kiedykolwiek można "posmakować" sama wychowywała się w istnej rodzinnej sielance, i obce są dziewczynie awantury czy większe sprzeczki. Ceni sobie także starsze od siebie osoby i często okazuje mi szacunek, np. Ustępując miejsca w autobusie. Dziewczyna to ambiwertyk, nie zamknięta w sobie ale także nie ekscentryczna, wbrew pozorom jest naprawdę kochana aczkolwiek trzeba ją bliżej poznać by dostrzec jej zalety. Osobowość Sierra jest miłą oraz ułożoną osobą, o czym świadczy jej duża uwaga, którą przykłada do zasad savoir-vivre'u, wykorzystywanych przez nią na co dzień w kontaktach z rówieśnikami. Poza zasadami dobrych manier, jedną z najważniejszych dla niej wartości są więzi rodzinne. To dzięki swoim krewnym zapałała ogromną miłością do tańca, a zwłaszcza baletu. Cechuje ją szczerość, nie potrafi kłamać i zawsze mówi wyłącznie prawdę, bowiem jest świadoma tego, że w przeciwnym razie może ponieść konsekwencje swoich czynów. W grupie, nie udziela głosu zbyt często, albo w ogóle się nie odzywa, w obawie, że popełni jakąś gafę albo urazi czyjeś uczucia, nawet jeśli jej zdanie jest wymagane przez innych. Może sprawiać wrażenie, że żyje we własnym świecie i odpływa myślami gdzieś daleko, co może denerwować osoby o ekstrawertycznym usposobieniu. Sama Sierra jest ambiwertykiem, nie jest skrajnie otwarta w stosunku do innych, ani zdystansowana i skryta. Otacza, a raczej stara się otaczać wyłącznie zaufanymi osobami, co nie oznacza, że jest aspołeczna. Wbrew pozorom, łatwo znosi zmiany zachodzące w otoczeniu. Dziewczyna ma wielkie ambicje, nie odkłada na potem spraw, które może załatwić od razu. Potrafi myśleć przyszłościowo, często Sierrze wydaje się, że jest pod tym względem bardziej dojrzała, niż większość osób w jej wieku. Choć zdaje sobie sprawę, że jej marzenia z czasem ulegną zmianom, a większość być może się nie spełni, Sierra nadal chodzi z głową w chmurach przy czym zbyt często śni na jawie. Wygląd Sierra to przeciętnego wzrostu nastolatka o jasno szarej karnacji. Oczy upiorki są bardzo wydatne i sprawiają wrażenie wręcz "okrągłych" dziewczynę charakteryzuje "puste spojrzenie" oraz lekko widoczny zez. Jej tęczówki mają barwę błękitu oceanu. Brwi upiorki są w odcieniu truskawkowego blondu, tak jak jej włosy, jednakże są osoby które biorą delfinołaczkę za rudą. Palce u dłoni dziewczyna z racji morskiej "rasy" ma połączone błoną pławną, tak samo jest z jej palcami u stóp, które mają nieco obły kształt. Na szyi dziewczyny widoczne są ciemno szare skrzela, gdzieniegdzie z ciała baletnicy wyrastają pojedyńcze płetwy, z pleców jedna duża charakterystyczna dla delfinów którą potrafi doskonale ukryć pod odzieżą.. Relacje 'Rodzina' Sierra jest córką Delfinołaków. Dziewczyna ma bardzo dobre stosunki ze swoimi rodzicami, jest jedynaczką i ich oczkiem w głowie. Rodzice delfinki prowadzą park wodny, umiejscowiony na jednej z zamieszkałych Hawajskich wysepek i bardzo dobrze im się powodzi. 'Dalsza rodzina' Ogółem, rodzina Sierry jest przeogromna. Większość jej członków zamieszkuje morskie bądź oceaniczne odmęty, nie tylko u wybrzezy Hawajów ale także przy innych wysepkach. Min. Kuba, Ibiza. Wiele osób z rodziny Delphini udziela się w turystyce, szczególnie tej związanej z podmorskimi wycieczkami, czy zakwaterowaniem. 'Przyjaciele' Morska potworzyca przyjaciółkami nazywa Bridgette Gargouille oraz Sorshę Sparks. 'Znajomi' Dosyć dobre i koleżeńskie stosunki Sierra złapała z Octavia Dewdrop oraz Jamie Bezzear. 'Wrogowie' Delfinka z całego serca nie przepada za Ori Gami, z powodu jej tendencji do wcinania się do wszystkiego oraz pychy. 'Miłość' Dziewczyna może i chadza z głową w chmurach ale nie jest romantyczką. Nigdy nie poszukiwała tego jedynego a i teraz randki jej nie w głowie. Sierra to typ osoby, która czas poświęci raczej na pracę niż miłostki. Całą energię pożytkuje na swoje zainteresowania i na to, by zapracować na sukces. Zwyczajnie nie ma czasu na wiązanie się z kimkolwiek, co nie oznacza że chcialaby pozostać singielką do końca życia - jak delfinka powtarza "Najpierw obowiązki, potem przyjemności" dziewczynie imponują wysportowane oraz zabawne typy, dusze towarzystwa. 'Zwierzak' Sierra posiada Złotą rybkę imieniem Golden. Dziewczyna dosyć dużo uwagi przywiązuje do qyglądu zewnętrznego swojego towarzysza, uwielbia stroić rybeńkę w różnego rodzaju wstążeczki, falbanki oraz psikać perfumami wszelkiem maści, niekoniecznie chłopięcymi... 'Historie relacji' Z Bridgette Gargouille Ciąg dalszy nastąpi. Z Sorshą Sparks Córkę Kelpie, Sierra poznała na międzyszkolnym basenie...CDN Z Jamie Bezzear Ciąg dalszy nastąpi. Z Octavią Dewdrop Ciąg dalszy nastąpi. Z Ori Gami Ciąg dalszy nastąpi. Zainteresowania 'Balet' Dziewczyna od małego uczęszcza na lekcje baletu, wróży sobie karierę zawodowej baletnicy, w innych dziedzinach tańca także próbowała swoich sił, jednakże tylko w balecie tak całkiem sie odnalazła. Dzisiaj także widywana jest często po szkole w jednym ze studio tanecznych, gdzie pod okiem nauczycieli zdobywa wiedzę. Występuje także w różnych baletoqych przedstawieniach ku swojemu zadowoleniu. Potrafi połączyć szkołę wraz z treningami przez co jest podziwiana. 'Opera ' Może upiorka nie wygląda na poważną osobę, jednakże gustuje w bardzo "wyrafinowanych" formach sztuki, między innymi w operze. Sama jednakże nie chciałaby w niej występować, głównie dlatego że nie potrafi śpiewać. 'Pikniki tematyczne' Dziewczyna uwielbia brać udział w wszelkiego rodzaju piknikach tematycznych, szczególnie uwielbia pikniki na łonie natury oraz zloty fanów. Zdolności *'Oddychanie pod wodą' - Jako morskie stworzenie, Sierra może bez problemowo oddychać pod wodą, widzieć pod wodą oraz pływać. *'Gibkość '- Sierra, nie tylko dzięki swojej baletowej pasji, ale także dzięki genom, jest niesamowicie gibką osobą, dzięki czemu potrafi wykonywać różnego rodzaju figury akrobatyczne. *'Echolokacja' - Sierra jest w stanie porozumiewać się za pomocą specjalnej "pieśni" z innymi członkami swojej rodziny, nawet jesli znajdują się na innym kontynencie. Biografia skrócona Sierra, urodziła się w bardzo licznej oraz stanowczej rodzinie tancerzy. Od małego było wiadomo, że kariera tancerki jest Sierze pisana, talent zdecydowanie po babci, zawodowej tancerce baletowej. Odkąd była dzieckiem, wychowywano ją w dyscyplinie, zwykle nie miała czasu na zabawę z innymi dziećmi, z uwagi na niezliczoną ilość treningów baletu. Niektórzy uważali że taki natłok treningów jest zbytnio pokaźny jak na dziecko w jej wieku, ale Sierra cieszyła się z możliwości nauki i nigdy nie narzekała na natłok zajęć. Oczywiście, nauka baletu odbiła się mocno na wyksztalceniu delfinki, rzadko bywała w szkole. Do następnych klas zdawała na ostatnią chwilę, ale zawsze wychodziła z tarapatów obronną płetwą. CDN Niezapomniane cytaty Po czym ją rozpoznać? *Po jej kolczykach, wykonanych z pereł. Prawie nigdy się z nimi w szkole nie rozstaje. *Często zakłada getry charakterystyczne dla tancerek, bądź tiulowe paczki romantyczne. *Włosy spina w kok, rzadziej w kucyka. *Charakterystyczny jest fakt, iż Sierra posiada zeza. Drop Dead Diary *'Ksywka ': Sier, Ser (obraźliwie) *'Najbardziej lubi'...Balet, spódniczki tiulowe oraz treningi taneczne. *'A najmniej'...Pyszałków, brak rezultatów. *'Nie rusza się bez.'..Kolczyków wykonanych z perełek. *'Sekrety jej pokoju'....W pokoju, Sierra ma zawieszone na ścianie ogromne lustro, a pod nim brązową "belkę" do ćwiczenia baletowych kroków. W osobnej szufladzie przechowuje stroje do tańca a w osobnej te, w których chodzi na co dzień. Miejsce pochodzenia Hawaje – najmłodszy z 50. stanów USA (dołączony 21 sierpnia 1959 roku). Jedyny stan leżący wyłącznie na wyspach. Położony na archipelagu Hawaje, w północno-środkowej części Oceanu Spokojnego. Stolicą stanu jest Honolulu leżące na wyspie Oʻahu.thumb|left|90pxArchipelag jest pochodzenia wulkanicznego. Rozpościera się na długości niemal 2,5 tys. km. Składa się z 137 wysp, w tym z 8 głównych spośród których 7 jest zamieszkanych– Hawaiʻi, Oʻahu, Kauaʻi, Molokaʻi, Lānaʻi, Maui i Niʻihau; wyspa Kahoʻolawe jest niezamieszkana. Powierzchnia wysp jest górzysta, a na terenie archipelagu znajduje się wiele czynnych wulkanów. Po stanach Alaska, Floryda i Kalifornia, Hawaje posiadają czwartą najdłuższą linię brzegową w USA. Klasyczny potwór Potwór morski - Pojawił się on po raz pierwszy w filmie "Gill-man" z 1954 roku. Film opowiada o wyprawie naukowców w górę Amazonki. Poszukiwali oni skamieniałych szczątków, które potwierdziłyby istnienie człowieka ryby. Co jakiś czas kolejni członkowie zespołu zostali zabijani w tajemniczych okolicznościach. Ostatecznie okazuje się, że stoi za tym prehistoryczny potwór, którego szkieletu szukali. Wkrótce okazuje się, że tytułowy Gill-man potrafi przebywać zarówno w wodzie, jak i na lądzie. Delfinołak ("połączenie" delfina wraz z człowiekiem, powstały na wzór np. wilkołaka) Delfin, ogólne określenie wodnych ssaków z rzędu waleni, z rodzin Delphinidae (delfiny oceaniczne) i Platanistidae (delfiny słodkowodne),thumb|left|122px obejmujące średniej wielkości walenie charakteryzujące się wydłużonym pyskiem i obecnością melonu. Zamieszkują morza obu półkul i wiele rzek strefy równikowej. Często przebywają w gromadach (stadach) od kilku do kilkuset osobników, o wyraźnie zaznaczonej hierarchii. Odbywają dalekie wędrówki. Mają zdolność do echolokacji, a przynajmniej jeden gatunek (Sotalia guianensis) także do elektrorecepcji. Porozumiewają się za pomocą dźwięków, określanych jako język delfinów. Delfin śpi, unosząc się w wodzie na głębokości około 50 cm, z jednym okiem otwartym. Oddycha wynurzając się co 30 sek. na powierzchnię, nie budząc się. Delfiny często polują ławicami. Czasami nawet polują z rekinami. Żywią się rybami, kalmarami i skorupiakami. Ich głównym naturalnym wrogiem jest orka. Delfiny są zwierzętami społecznymi. Według współczynnika encefalizacji inteligencja delfina wynosi 4–5 i jest wyższa niż u szympansa (dla porównania inteligencja według tego kryterium dla człowieka wynosi 7, a szympansa 2,5). Tresuje się je do sztuczek w delfinariach. Zdarza się, że pomagają innym delfinom, rannym lub chorym, a czasami nawet człowiekowi. W Indiach delfiny otrzymały prawny status „non human person” czyli osób poza ludzkich, co m.in. powoduje prawne sankcjonowanie ich prawa do wolności. Ciekawostki *Pomysł na postać adoptowany od Amity.Gala *Jej imię jest pochodzenia Hiszpańskiego i oznacza "pasmo górskie". *Urodziny obchodzi dnia ósmego Sierpnia. *Panicznie boi się małych ssaków, szczególnie fretek oraz chomików. *Może i wydawałoby się że jako tancerka, brzydzi się wszelkiego "śmieciowego" jedzenia, aczkolwiek Sierra ma ogromną słabość do napojów typu Cola. *Od małego kolekcjonuje pozytywki. Galeria SierraDługopisem.jpeg|szkiceł basica Sierry Sierra ID.jpg Sierra moodboard by Rochi.jpeg|Moodboard GłówkiOCRochi1Chyba.jpg Sierra szkic.jpg Sierra - Gwiazdka 2018.jpg|Gwiazdka 2018 DoL NH plakat.jpg Stroje Sierra FdoS.jpeg Sierra DoL.jpeg|Defenders of Light i towarzysz TuTu (tak, od spódniczki baletowej) GrupkaOCdoDoL.jpg Sierra & Poppy DoL.jpeg Sierra AMHI.jpeg Sierra stroje randomowe.jpg|Dwa randomowe stroje dla Sierry Mimzy,Sierra,Justin ASWPN.jpg|Argh, so we're Pirates now? (Seria do TWOR) SierraSzkiceł.jpg DoL główki w nowych kolorach projekt 1.jpg Od innych Sierra by A.G.jpg|ID od Amity.Gala Sierrrrrrrrrrrrra.png|Sierra w simsach od Liścia Sierrrraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.png|portret simowej Sierry od liścia Sierra Skullette.png|skullette Sierry by PixieGiggler Meta timeline *'2017'- Rochi adoptuje pomysł na postać. *'2017' - Rochi nadaje OC imię Sierra Delphini, i sklada "wnioski" o jego zastrzeżenie. Zastrzega również grafikę związaną z Sierrą i tekst (nie licząc opisów klasycznego potwora i miejsca pochodzenia). *'07.01.18' - Sierra zostaje opublikowana. Kategoria:Stany Zjednoczone Kategoria:Dziewczyny Kategoria:Uczniowie Monster High Kategoria:Wymyślone postacie Kategoria:Potwory morskie Kategoria:Rochi'Octavija